


Little Moon in the Dungeon

by luna_l_good



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dungeon, F/M, Post Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_l_good/pseuds/luna_l_good
Summary: Severus Snape is given the Moon.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 26





	Little Moon in the Dungeon

She was brought to me by Wormtail, the Dark Lord insisted that I get her as a prize but had to be sure that I took her. Easy enough, we both needed to survive this blasted war.

Sitting in a spare room with Lucius, when she's dragged in. Wormtail looking hopefully at the girl.  
"Shoo." I said to the vermin. He ran out of the room. Looking her up and down, seeing she was filthy.

"The bath is in there, go for one. You have 10 minutes. "I tell her, as I watch her scramble to the bathroom.

Hearing the water turn on, I let her take her time knowing she hasn't been able to shower for awhile. Lucius moves his chair to the far corner, his way of giving us privacy but still close enough to watch.

Stripping down to only my black trousers, I sit on the bed waiting taking a deep breath. Waiting another few minutes before I go and knock on the bathroom door. I hear her mumble "come in" opening the door. I see her standing there in a white towel wrapped around her tiny frame. She was covered in bruises and welts, she had another towel drying her hair. Her movements are slow, from being scared or injuries I wasn't sure.

"It's time." I said, gesturing her out before me. She pauses when she sees Lucius, before she walks over to the bed and sits down.

Standing over her, I noticed how small she looked. She didn't look scared, but you could never tell what she was thinking.

"Luna. That means the moon. Does that make you a little wolf or little moon?" I ask her. She looks up at me.

"Little moon. I'm a lot like her. Shining bright as can be in the darkest of times and standing forever alone." She replied, still watching me, I pushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry little moon." I muttered to her. "What happens if I refuse?" She glances at Lucius then back to me.

"If you're lucky, death." I replied to her. "What happens to you if I refuse?" She says, fixing her towel.

"If I'm lucky, death. Are you going to refuse?" I ask her.

"No, I just wanted to make sure I knew all the options first. Besides, I think your heart would be less heavy if I was willing." She wasn't wrong.

I made her focus on me. I let myself into her mind. It was bright and colorful, I almost couldn't stay in there but I needed to let him know. I let her see what I would really do if given the choice.

Taking her towel off, she moved herself to the middle of the bed. I hesitate, wondering if death would be more welcoming. Seeing my hesitation she pulls herself up and kisses me. No, death wouldn't be as welcoming as her lips.

Luna moaned and whimpered at my every touch, she screamed harder than I've heard before. The realization of her actually wanted me was staggering. Our bodies moved as one, I was wanted by her, I was needed by her. I could feel her magic, she could feel mine, we never broke focus off each other. I could see she was truly loving this, she could see why I hesitated, why I was shocked. She captured my lips once more, reassuring me.

By the time we had finished, we were covered in sweat and exhausted. Luna was fast asleep, I couldn't break contact with her just yet. I needed to hold her. Lucius stared at me for a moment, eyes in shock. This wasn't the first time he'd been made to watch but he's never looked like this. He nodded to me and quickly left the room, hearing him silence and lock the door allowing us some more time and peace.

In the end we had to go our separate ways. Her to the dungeon, me to my double life. I kissed her passionately before calling Wormtail to the door to bring her back. He was not allowed to touch in any way. Or I would find him. That was the first time it happened. It was to survive.

I found myself dreaming about my little moon that night, waking up in cold sweat. I knew I had to see her again. I will be back at the Manor again tomorrow. I could wait till then. Waving my head to open my curtains I see the moon shining in.

It's as if the moon is an old friend tapping at my bedroom window.

I can't sleep" she says, shining bright. "Me either, come in" She flows right into the room. I slowly drift back to sleep, watching the moon's rays move over my floor.  
We were addicted to each other, each time together brought us to ecstasy. We needed each other.

She was always eagerly waiting for me when I would go down and get her from the dungeon. Sometimes we didn't even make it past the room.

I learned fast she liked it rough. It didn't surprise me. She was odd. Her favorite was to be called names as she sucked my cock. I was only too happy to oblige to my little moon requests, they were so simple.

Lucius warned me to stay away from her, he said our magic was too present at the first time and that it could cause trouble. I was foolish in thinking he was wrong.

Then the Golden Trio saved her and that blasted wand maker from the dungeons. I struggled to focus without her. But I managed, I was kept busy, there wasn't any time to think of my little moon too often.

May 2nd the Battle of Hogwarts happened. I never expected to survive. Yet, here I am sitting in the St. Mungo's Hospital under supervision.

Harry Potter, I grimaced at the thought of him. Had saved my arse from landing in Azkaban. The Supervision was to keep outsiders out. They had to come back and find me in the Shrinking Shack, I should have been left for dead.

The moon shining through my window makes me think of my own little moon. How I wish I could feel her. I feel myself become hard, I try to wank but nothing happens. I always got close but never went over the edge. Dam this Hospital and medicine that they were giving me. I know what I needed, I needed her.

I didn't even know if she survived at first. Not sure If I wanted to know, I started to scan the newspaper for my little moons name but it never appeared. I had never been more grateful.

Several long months later I was finally released from St. Mungo's. I got back my empty flat, someone has been here recently. Impossible, not even the Ministry finest people could break in. But my wards weren't broken in, they let someone in.

A week passed since I was free from the Hospital, and laid in bed awake. Once again the moon is tapping at my bedroom window.

"I can't sleep," she says. The wave drapes open more. "Me either, come in"

We talk for a bit, but it's mainly for company we're lonely, so damn lonely. It wasn't the first time, I let the moon in to talk about my little moon.

I was becoming restless, I couldn't get my mind to focus. I only thought about my little moon, she wouldn't want to see me. I was the one who used her in the dungeon. She needed better than someone like me. I couldn't get her off my mind, I kept picturing her here with me. I just wanted to hold her one last time, then I heard it. A loud crack, someone just Apperated into my house.

Grabbing my wand, I headed out with it pointed. Who dared to enter my house. Walking into the living room where the sound came from.  
Then I saw her. Her long blonde hair was braided into two braids, she was standing with her wand out looking at me.

"Severus?" My little moon asked. All I could do was stare at her.

"How did you get in here?" No way in hell could she have broken passed my wards.

"I can't explain, I just get these places stuck in my head. They become so vivid that I'm able to Apperate to them. It's taken me here before, I landed in the kitchen last time. I thought you were still in the hospital. "

Then it clicked, everything Lucius had explained to me. The reason my little moon had been able to enter my wards. I had let her in, I showed her my house. We had been magically bonded for months, it was no wonder I couldn't get off in the hospital.

"Little moon, this is my fault. I apologize. I've been thinking about you and I must have sent them straight into your head. " I said, I wanted to move closer but she looked as if she might cry.

"Release me! I can read your mind Severus, why can I do that!" She was raising her voice, trying to keep it steady.

"I can't, little moon. Just like you can't release me." I said, moving slowly towards her.

"Why not!" She said with tears streaming down her face. " All I can do is think about you. Everyday I try to go back to being normal but I can't. I'm not the same anymore, I can't do this without you. " She tried to stay calm.

I knew what she meant, I needed her and she needed me. Our bond with each other wasn't going to just end because we were separated.

"Come here little moon. I am sorry. You can read my mind, We magically bonded that first night. We are linked together." I pulled her close to me before kissing her. I moved back onto the couch. I pulled her down on top of me.

"Little moon, did you ever try it with anyone else?" I asked her, not sure If I wanted to know the answer.

"No. I thought about trying to forget you but anytime it popped into my head I would feel sick to my stomach."

I wanted to go slow, I wanted to figure things out. I could see in her mind what she wanted, what I wanted and needed. But after nearly a year, I was feeling the effects. I vanished out clothes, lowering her body on my cock. She cried out, out breathing became erratic. We moved as one, within moments you could see and feel out magic connecting as one again, this time becoming fully connected.

My little moon cries out in pleasure. Yes this is what we needed. It explains everything, why we wanted each other so badly. Why sometimes we couldn't even make it out of the dungeon, fucking each other right in front of the wand maker. I wiped his mind afterwards mostly for her. The way she begged for me, it wasn't someone who was supposed to want it while being held captured.

Our magic had bonded to each other. We became rough, I wasn't gentle, I choked her, slapped until she turned red. She always begged for more. I used every hole. And she loved it as did I. It made us stronger.

We eventually learned how to close off our minds for some privacy, but it was hard. But over the years, we managed. Even being able to spend time apart again.

No one ever asked how we became bonded, no one wanted to know. Only the Moon knew it's true origin. She is my little moon.

The End.


End file.
